


Girls And Their Toys

by TobiasHawk1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vibrators, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet and Coco hit a fun hurdle in their relationship. Crosshares/Combat Totes (Coco/Velvet) pairing. R&R, and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good work, team. Hit the showers." I gave Fox another playful smack on the ass and walked towards the bathroom. It was a couple hours after the fight and we were tired. Killing Grimm ain't as easy as we make it look, y'know.

Anyway, I couldn't wait to get out of my clothes and into my pajamas. Yatsuhashi would probably make us all some warm tea or hot chocolate when he was done with his shower, too. Big guy loved to make sure we were ready for bed.

"Oh- s-sorry, Coco." Velvet looked down at the ground and took a step back, giving me a clear path to the door. I rolled my eyes and pushed opened the door, holding it open for her.

"Ladies first, Bun." Sometimes she was just so timid. I could hardly believe this was the same girl I'd just watched bury her heel in an Ursa's eye-socket. She blushed and nodded, the tips of her ears bouncing just a bit, and walked inside. I followed close behind.

Upperclassmen got the good dorms. _Four_ showers if your team was half dudes and half chicks. Nobody had to fight for dibs anymore. I yawned and stretched wide as I could. I undid my corset, and slipped out of my shirt and scarf fast as I could. I imagined the smell Yatsuhashi's hot chocolate brewing, filling the whole kitchen with the scent of cocoa. _Mmm._

Bra, belt- set _that_ down more carefully than the rest- trousers, underwear, boots, gloves, socks, bracelets, and necklaces. I finally slipped my sunglasses inside my beret and placed them on a shelf. I looked back- you never actually realize how much you're wearing until you take it off- and smiled a bit.

I looked over to Velvet- no I wasn't trying to sneak a peak. She squeaked and slammed the crystal glass door shut. She'd been stealing glances again and I couldn't help but chuckle. The crystal glass blurred her body while she undressed. We'd been dating for almost four months and she was still nervous undressing around me. It was pretty cute, honestly. I slipped into the shower and watched as the steam fogged up the tiles around me. Fuck, the warm water felt great.

I spent about an hour in the shower before finally coming out. I wrapped myself in my favorite towel and opened the door to the shower, letting out all the steam. It was like I'd made a cloud in the bathroom.

"Aw, crud, I didn't bring a change of clothes." I sighed to myself, gathered the clothes off of the floor and walked out of the bathroom.

"Naked leader! Don't look if you're not paying!" Everyone was already dressed and ready for bed. Yatsuhashi had his back to me as he finished brewing that fantastic hot chocolate I was fantasizing about earlier. Fox closed his eyes out of respect. Velvet blushed the brightest shade of red and grabbed her ears, shielding her eyes with them. She always did that when she was nervous and _maybe_ I try and make her nervous more often than I should just to see it.

I grabbed my sleep shorts, a bra, and a tank-top before taking a couple steps to the bathroom. _Idea!_ Sneaking towards Velvet's bed as quietly as I could, I leaned down and placed a kiss right on her forehead. "The show's free for you, Bun."

"C-Coco- bah!" She let her ears go for just a moment. Her chocolate brown eyes went from mine, to my shoulders, collarbones and back again before she managed to grab her ears, shielding her eyes from me.

"Sorry, babe. Couldn't help it." I smirked and strolled back to the bathroom.

Dressed, full of hot cocoa and ready for bed, I cast one last glance over at my team. They were all sound asleep. I wasn't too far behind them.

* * *

_"Why did it have to be chocolate? Why?"_

I'd always had a sweet tooth. Dark chocolate was my absolute weakness. And then I got to Beacon and it's not like she really _blends in_ with a crowd and I think I tried to avoid her… or maybe I was drawn to her? Ugh… she just smells so _good!_

And she… she was so nice. Yeah she was really, really intimidating and maybe a little scary if you didn't know her, but if you got passed all that… she was really nice. And caring. And kind. And warm. And sweet. And yeah, she liked to tease us sometimes. But it wasn't mean! She's never made me feel _different_. Finding friends was always hard, but _Coco_ … she made up for every friend I'd never had and more.

I wasn't the one to ask her out but I was definitely the first one to like the other. She knew immediately and she just couldn't stand waiting. I probably would never have asked if she hadn't cornered me one afternoon and _demanded_ I kiss her. Dating Faunus was just so _low_. It was almost like a fetish, and I knew some people even looked down on humans who dated Faunus. I didn't want people to think she was… _weird_ , or a _freak_. Like me.

But now she was _kissing_ me! She tasted like hot chocolate, her lips were warm and soft like marshmallows and I melted against them. She scratched my head just behind my ears and it felt so good I just whimpered. Her hands were so strong, her body pressed right up against mine. _Didn't I go to bed with clothes on?_

She was kissing me as if she were on _fire_ and she needed to soak herself in my body to survive. Her hands slid over my body, squeezing my shoulders and my arms and my breasts and my thighs and my calves and my ass. She turned me around and I _whined_ for her. I _needed_ her.

"C… _Coco!_ " She wrapped her hand around my mouth and hushed me, "Quiet, Bun. Don't wanna wake Fox, do ya?" and nibbled my human ear. She teased me, circling her finger around the sensitive, warm bud and I could hardly breathe. She wrapped her body around me and I-

"Wake up, Velvet…" I whimpered, clawing at the sheets beneath me, balling them up into my fists. If only I could just-

"Velv. Get up." Just two more minutes!

"Don't stop, Coco!" I was so close-

"Bun!" My eyes snapped open. I was greeted by Coco's pale face. My heart was racing, my sleep pants warm and damp.

"Nightmare?" Coco sighed. I nodded, I'd been telling the same lie since freshman year. What else could I say?

"Move over…" She pushed me over herself before I'd had the chance to protest. She slipped under my sheets, making herself comfortable. I knew she could hardly see me in the dark room, but I could see every beautiful detail of her face. The way she licked her lips, the way her undone hair framed her face, the way her pupils expanded as they tried to find enough light to see me clearly…

"You're lucky you're cute, Bun." She smirked softly before she closed her eyes. She was so close. So… close. My head was swimming with the scent of warm cocoa mix. I tried to resist her allure, but I was weak… I pressed my head into her chest. My cheeks were burning with blood. She wrapped her arms around me and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dealing with Heat, A Faunus' Guide to Maintaining Composure._ I was desperate for some more answers. I'd waited until my team left for lunch before surfing on my Scroll. I needed to find _something!_

_Experiences with different Faunus may vary, however anywhere from two to five sexual encounters per day may be necessary to remedy the symptoms._

"I know, I know," I whimpered biting my lip angrily.

_Mood swings are not uncommon in both male and female Faunus as testosterone levels surge._

I skipped passed that part. I wasn't _having_ mood swings. I was _fine._

_If a partner cannot be found, it's best advised to handle the treatment privately. Release must occur frequently or one may risk-_

I put my Scroll down. Everything I already knew. Nothing had changed. I was still a freak, and now I was a freak that needed… _things_ **.**

"Should I ask Coco- no! No, no… I can't… it's only been a couple of months, I can't…" I picked up my Scroll again.

"Maybe there's something that can help?" The site led me to tons of toys I could buy. There were even discounts for Faunus! But I couldn't help but stare at the long catalog of different "toys." Jelly and silicone and glass and vibrators and lubricants and lotions and oils.

"Holy Dust, this is... wow." A vibrator? They were small and discreet and came in tons of different shapes and colors. It just didn't look like _enough._ It wouldn't hit all the spots I needed. I needed a-

"Gosh this so embarrassing." Four inches? Five? Eight? Fourteen?

"No way…" I had to open up a new tab on my web browser. I asked and it told me four to seven would be good for a first toy and to "work my way up." I got back to searching and I found things called 'rabbits.'

"This isn't funny…"

_Dual motors. Rechargeable. Waterproof. 7 speeds._

I started to read the reviews.

_I was shaking all night!_

_This one hits the spot!_

_All the right spots!_

Just reading them made me hot to my core. I loosened my shirt, feeling trapped under the tight fabric.

45 Lien. It came with two bottles of water-based lubricant for free. Overnight shipping? 60 Lien. It was worth it. I paid as quickly as I could.

"Hey, Bun!" Coco slammed open the door without even bothering to knock. Fox was right behind her and they both jumped on their own beds.

"Get any sleep? You were up all night last night." Coco smirked and rolled under her sheets. She notice my credit card on my bed before I could hide it away.

"Whatcha doing there, hmm?"

"Uhm, uh… buying reference books!" I could feel my cheeks growing redder and redder. I wasn't a very _good_ liar, but she was never interested in academics.

"Oh. _Boring._ Anyway, Fox, like I was saying…"

* * *

The boys were having their own bonding time, so I figured why not bond with my girlfriend?

"Hey, babe! Come on, wake up, buttercup. We're going shopping. Gotta get mama some new shades. Maybe buy you some sexy underwear, hmm? We can finally get rid of the last of those granny panties." Velvet groaned as if just MOVING was painful for her.

"Coco I'm so tired… and those are actually comfortable…"

"Well why don't you go to bed on time? Maybe then you wouldn't have to worry about losing too much sleep to your damn nightmares?" I crossed my arms, glaring at her. If she kept having problems sleeping, who knew what would happen during a fight? I couldn't risk someone getting hurt. Not on _my_ team. Not _my_ girlfriend. She looked up at me a kicked puppy. Her damn doe eyes always pierced any facade I tried to put up.

"Fine. Fine. We'll go later. You need your rest…" I wiggled in bed next to her, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was a great snuggle pillow, warm and small and firm. And if it helped her out, win-win, right? I ran my fingers through her hair, watching her try and get back to sleep. It was obvious by the way she kept shifting around she was having some trouble.

"Bun… you gotta relax. You're so tense."

"I-I'm sorry, Coco…" Her voice was so fragile and timid. It makes my heart melt every time she says 'sorry' with such a tiny little voice.

"Velvet? Bun? Look… I'm here. It's okay. You don't have to worry about Grimm or criminals or bullies… you think I'll let them get to you? You think Fox would? Or Yatsuhashi?" I kept running my fingers through her hair, hoping it would calm her down. It worked on me when I was a kid. She shook her head, then buried her face in my chest. She was so _light._ It was easy to forget just how murderous she was while fighting giant, dark, soulless monsters.

"I'll, uh… I'll keep the bad dreams away." Maybe I was laying it on a little thick? She grabbed her ears again and covered her face. What'd I say now?

"Velvet?"

"Coco, it's not bad dreams…" She spoke through her ears, her words coming muffled.

"Whaddya mean? You've had them almost every year we've been here…" They usually happened for about two weeks every four months. It was probably seasonal. Like allergies.

"Coco…" She was shaking in my arms like a leaf in the wind. I didn't want her to be a leaf. I didn't want to be the wind. I wanted to be the dirt to her tree! Like a good leader- a good _girlfriend_ should be. "I…"

"Velv, can you look at me, please?" I pressed my forehead against hers. Ever since we'd met, I'd been helping her to grow stronger. Less timid and fragile and afraid. And I couldn't let her keep doing this thing with her ears. Not when she was talking to me. I didn't want her to be nervous around me. Ever. Slowly- so damned slowly- she let her ears go and looked into my eyes.

"Coco… it's a… a Faunus thing…"

"What is? Your dreams?" She wasn't making any damn sense.

"No! Well… Coco…" Her cheeks got so red! I sighed and held her a little tighter. She probably wouldn't tell me. She gets like this sometimes and refuses to speak for hours. As strong as she was, she was just so… _submissive_.

"It's alright, Bun. We can talk about it later if you want." Velvet looked down at the bed for a few minutes. Like she was thinking really hard about something. Her next words were so soft, I barely heard them.

"They're dirty dreams…"

"Bun?"

"I'm sorry… I just can't help it sometimes! It's not my fault, it's just, it comes in cycles every year and normally I can handle it but _you_ just sleep so close to me and I didn't-"

I slipped my palm over her mouth, cutting her off. I didn't like doing it, but she'd lost me a long time ago.

"Start at the beginning, Bun."

"I… the dreams aren't _bad_ ones. Unless you mind, then-"

"Keep going, Bun. Where's your middle?"

"They aren't nightmares! They're the best dreams. They're really, really great dreams because… well… you're there. And you smell like you always smell and you talk like you always talk and you're nice to me and you help me with my… problem." She had that wistful tone to her voice. Like she was remembering something nice.

"What _problem_ , Bun?" I just wasn't piecing it together. There were some parts of this story she was avoiding telling me and I just couldn't put this puzzle together without them. She whimpered softly and practically deflated into my lap. Now I was _sure_ I wouldn't get another word out of her. Her whole face was red, her hands had came up to grab her ears. She was closing herself off from the world. From _me_ … I'd messed up.

"I'm sorry… pushed too hard. You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable telling me." I felt awkward still on her bed. I'd made her weak. I'd made her vulnerable. I didn't deserve to be next to her, trying to console her.

"Some bloody leader I am." She whispered something just under her breath.

"I didn't catch that, Velvet…"

"You're a great leader." She was a little more stern.

"I guess when we're out in the field. But a good leader can take care of her team off the field too. A good leader is supposed to inspire confidence in her teammates. A good leader could probably make her girlfriend feel confident around her…"

"I'm confident!" I smirked, looking down into her wide eyes.

"You're more confident than you used to be, definitely… but you-"

"Coco?" I looked at her, curiously. I don't think she'd ever cut me off before.

"Yeah, Bun?"

"… I've really been trying really, really hard not to bother you with this. You're my teammate and my leader and my friend and my girlfriend and we have homework and classes and practice and missions… I just don't want to bother you with… _this_."

"Bun, you've gotta tell me what it is. I'm your _girlfriend_! I'd be a terrible one if I didn't want to help you out." I placed a gently kiss against her chest.

"Have you… ever heard of _heat_?" I nodded quietly.

"Yeah. It's that bullshit rumor that Faunus get all riled up during certain times of the year." I wanted her to know I didn't believe a word of it. Just some ridiculous bullshit out there to justify taking advantage of Faunus. It was sick and twisted and I hated that the rumor was just so widespread.

"Um… it's not exactly… lies." She looked up at me, her body shrinking in my hands.

"But… wow… really?" I honestly couldn't believe that that was true.

"Yeah…"

 _That_ was the last piece of the puzzle I needed. She was nervous to tell me and afraid to ask for help. Adorable, modest Velvet probably couldn't admit to even having this desire inside of her.

I slipped my hand under her jaw and tilted her face to look up at mine. She looked into my eyes and I couldn't tell if she was afraid or excited. I leaned in nice and close, silently wishing I'd put on some lipgloss. Our lips were almost touching. I didn't close the distance. I waited for her-

She crashed her lips against mine and wrapped her arms around me. It was like she'd won a marathon and I was her trophy. The kiss was rough and fast. Not at all what I expected from Velvet, but this wasn't my first rodeo. I matched her speed and her desire, smirking as she made soft little gasps. She straddled my hips, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulled me into her. Like she _needed_ me. Like she couldn't _survive_ without me. I refused to let her outpace me. I grabbed her waist and rolled us around, pinning her underneath me. I watched her eyes widen in shock. Her body reacted just like I'd imagined, her long, strong legs wrapped around my waist, her hands tangled themselves in my hair. I smirked and pulled away. She was a mess. Her shirt had ripped open, her ears were at the oddest angles, her chest was rising and falling quickly as she gasped for breath.

"So, are you sure about this?" I played with her, tracing a fingertip across her chest. She nodded quickly.

"Positive?" As cute as she was, I needed to make sure she _really_ wanted this. I'm not the kind of girl to hit it and quit it. If we're hitting it, we're going to be hitting it frequently.

"The site said two to five but I just need _one_. Just let me have _one_ with you, I'll be okay, I promise. I'll never bother you again." She was still blushing as she tried to bargain. As if I wouldn't _want_ to help her a hundred times.

"You know… I don't fuck just _anybody_." I chuckled, tracing my fingertip further down her chest.

"Especially not girls. I'm really picky with my girls… but you're someone I don't mind fucking. Wanna know why?" She nodded quickly, her ears bouncing in rhythm.

"You're the meanest, roughest, toughest Huntress around. But you're also really damned sweet. And you're hella adorable." I kissed her forehead, watching her squirm. I tried to pulled away as there was a knock on the door. Fox and Yatsuhashi weren't supposed to be back for another three hours!

"Coco?"

"Yea?"

"Can you get off? Please?" She was asking me to get up but her body was so warm. Like there was a fire inside her. I almost didn't want to move, and when I finally gathered up the will, I realized I couldn't.

"You gotta let go of me first… your legs…" She giggled and slipped her legs off of me as she got up. She straightened herself out in the mirror and quickly walked to the door. She still looked all disheveled from the back and _I_ did that… That was a good feeling.

"Oh. Uh… Miss Scarlatina?" There was a buff mailman at the door. Nice, dark skin, bright red hair. _Why are the mailmen always hot here, what the hell?_

"That's me." She signed for a package and quickly closed the door.

"Thank you!" She closed the door as quickly as she could while still being polite and started to fumble with the box.

"Bun, put that book down and come here!" I beckoned her back over to me.

"B-but it's-"

"Come on."

She walked back over to the bed and set the box down on her night table.

We went back to kissing. I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her chin, her jaw, her neck, her chest. Every inch of her was just as soft as her name, most of it covered in ginger flecks and spots. She quivered, shook, gasped and whined as I explored her with my lips. I didn't even realize what I was doing to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire! There was a  _fire_  inside of me and I thought I was roasting alive. Her lips were everything I needed and more. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Every fiber in my being told me I was in danger and I fought the instinct to run. Not that I could if I wanted to. I was under her and she looked  _hungry_  for me.

But these kisses. These hungry, deep, loving, lingering kisses. They only made the burning grow worse. I pushed her away, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong, Bun? Need to catch your breath?" She was so confident and smooth. I wish I could be like that. I wish I could be more like  _her_ … beautiful.

"No I… I think I need to stop…"

"Oh. Sure, no problem." She shrugged and slid off me. And that's NOT what I wanted to happen. I didn't mean  _stop_  stop I just meant…

"Coco, I… I just… let me go to the bathroom… and we can keep-"

"Vale's Closet! I knew that logo looked familiar." I froze as she stared at the box I'd placed on the table next to the bed. I didn't know what to say! "I've got tons of toys from there, Bun. Don't be embarrassed, I see those cheeks." She smiled and opened the box. I watched her face as she slipepd the toy out from the sealed packaging. She looked at it, entirely surprised. "Holy… crap, Velvet. Go big or go home, I guess." I blushed even deeper as she held the toy. It was a bright, pastel pink and looked so much bigger in real life. "Let me guess… you want this?" She smirked, and pressed her lips against it, giving it a soft kiss.

"Coco… give that back! This is embarrassing…" I hadn't meant for her to see it. I hadn't meant for this to go this far at al! I'd just wanted to tell her how I felt! I didn't want to take advantage of her. I didn't want to move this fast but  _Dust_  I needed her lips back against mine  _now_.

"I'll give it back…" She  _grinned_ and opened a bottle of the packaged lube. She squirted some in her hand and I hid behind my ears as she worked the toy over. It made the slipperiest, most embarrassing noises ever.

I felt her crawl closer to me. I felt her lips press against my forehead. I felt as much as I heard her whisper, "Here, spread your legs…"

I shook my head even as my thighs slowly parted.

.

I didn't bother taking off her shorts, I slipped the toy up through the leg of the shorts. She squirmed as the cold lube slid up her thigh. I felt the toy start to disappear. I didn't need to see it to know where it was going.

Velvet moaned and chewed at her lip. Her hips squirmed away from it but I held her in place. I listened to her body and her breath, gently sliding my way between her.

She gripped my wrist and braced herself as the toy got thicker and thicker, deeper and deeper. I watched her, slightly amazed. Even  _now_  I probably wouldn't be able to play with this thing. Let alone my  _first time_.

Her back arched, toes curled, eyes screwed shut and her breath came in quick gasps. Her freckled skin was flushed and her cheeks filled with color. Her thighs tried to close, locking me out from the humid warmth between them, but it only drove the toy in deeper. Her hands clenched tight, balling up the sheets beneath her.

"How's that feel?" I smiled and pulled my hand away. It was as deep as it could go, the second tip just touching her warm clit. She nodded as her body started to relax, slowly growing accustomed to the toy.

"Can… I get another… kiss?" Her breath was ragged, her words clipped as she squirmed under the stimulation. I smirked.

"Yeah, Bun, you can get another kiss." I pressed myself against her and kissed her forehead cutely. She squirmed as I pressed her down against the bed. Her hair was a mess, her clothes all askew. I kissed the bridge of her nose as I grabbed her wrists, squeezing them gently between my fingers. She leaned up to kiss my lips when I got close enough. Like she'd been waiting all her life for that kiss. Like she couldn't survive another moment without that kiss.

"I'm really… sorry about making you do this… Coco…" Her breath was quick and heavy. I smiled and shook my head.

"This is more fun than what  _I_ had planned, lemme tell ya."

She blushed and sighed softly, wiggling her toes as she tried to squirm even more. "Gosh… you're so pretty…" She turned her head away and tried to avoid my eyes.

"How pretty am I?" I laughed and pressed my finger to her lips, playing with the delicate, warm skin.

"You're so pretty… you're so pretty I don't know if I should be kissing you. No touching the artwork…" She smirked and stole another kiss as I sputtered for a comeback.

"Dammit, Bun…" I caressed her cheek in my right hand and brought her face close to mine. I could see the universe in her eyes. I could see so many shades of deep, chocolate brown as the light reflected off her irises and the rose of her cheeks and the pale, freckled skin of her chin and jaws and nose and-

"Boop." I was so distracted, she'd managed to touch my nose with the tip of one of her furry ears. I rolled my eyes and laughed softly. "What were you looking at?" She placed a hand over mine and smiled.

"Just… you. I could look at you forever…"  _That probably sounded creepier than I wanted._

"Well… if I… gave you something to… look… at…?" She whispered softly, nipping at the palm of my hand. Her right hand tugged playfully at the collar of her shirt, pulling it down and exposing the smallest swath of creamy white skin.

I felt my cheeks get hot. That was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. And it came from  _Bun_. "Don't make me turn that toy on, you tease." I tried to smile back, but my hands were shaking. The threat wasn't very believable.

She giggled and kissed me again. Her hands grabbed at my shirt and she pulled me on top of her. Her hips rose up into mine and my heart was fucking racing. There was just  _something_  about this adorable, timid, quiet bunny girl  _bucking_  into me.  _Needing_ me.  _Begging_  for me.

"Turn it on…" Her eyes were closed, her lips pressed against my throat.

"Are you sure, Bun?" I liked  _this_. This just on the edge of unravelling, this begging, pleading, writhing creature beneath me. I felt powerful. I felt like I had the only tickets to my own personal fashion show. She nodded, her movements small. As if she were bracing herself against whatever she might feel. "Velvet… relax… don't fight it." I kissed the top of her head, my hands roaming down her body. I tugged at each article of clothing on her body. I pulled and I grabbed and I rubbed and I nipped and I bit and I kissed and I listened to every clipped moan and shuddered gasp and her cheeks were  _so_  red.

My fingers went under her shorts. I ran my nails along the toy searching for the button. The magical switch that would turn this moaning, groaning Velvet, into a whimpering, screaming, unravelling mess.

Her hips bucked into me one last time as I pressed the button.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry, I can't write this! I don't really remember… it's so dirty!

.

No problem. I remember it vividly, Bun. And it was pretty damn hot if you ask me.

She was squirming. She was moaning. She was squeaking and groaning and squeezing me so tightly in her arms. I could feel the vibrations from the toy run their way up through her thighs. I watched as they made her back arch up off the bed in pleasure, toes curled, eyes screwed shut and ears flattened out at off angles.

She looked beyond delicious. I could only imagine what that toy was doing to her. It was  _made_  for a woman's body. Every curve and ridge and bump focused it's energy on some different part of her and it was obviously all too much for her.

I'd never seen someone fall to pieces. But it was happening! Her hands clutched at me, searching for something to grip before finally moving back to cover her face. Her entire body squeezed me as she shivered and shook. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"How's that feel, Bun?" I smirked as I nipped at her soft lips. I didn't actually expect an answer from her. Her jaw looked locked tight, as if she refused to allow herself a chance to let out another depraved squeak.

"T-turn… Cocoooo… turn… d-down- eek!" Her hips started bucking up and down as if she were fucking the air. She ground herself against my thigh, her body still searching for  _more_  friction.

"Turn down for what?" I smirked, stealing another kiss from her lips.

She reached up and grabbed my wrists. Her hands were shaking, her eyes wide. Her cheeks were a dark pink color and her ears had curled at their tips. "P-please! Co-mmf… Coco… you meanie…"

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I rolled a wrist out of her tight grip. I tried to find a dial or button. My fingers slid up and down the length of the toy, moving it slightly within her warmth. She squirmed as it brushed against every new nerve. My fingertips brushed against a button I didn't recognize.  _This should be it._

Her squeak pierced the air like a sharp blade.  _Wrong button._

And so was the next one.

And the next one.

She whined loudly in my ear, her body tensing before going finally limp.

"Holy crap I killed her…" She looked up at me as she bit down on her lip. I think she would've laughed if she could've. I shrugged and occupied myself with kissing her neck. Her body was so warm as I traced my lips down her throat, nibbling and marking the skin as my own.  _Property of Coco. Do not touch._  She sighed softly and I could just tell it took so much energy for her to do just that. She was just so exhausted from all the stimulation that toy was giving.  _Must've been expensive._ "Are you okay? Want me to stop, babe?" Well  _I_  wasn't really doing anything per se… She shook her head and reached for one of my hands. She kissed my palms again and I tried my hardest not to melt against her body. She knows what those kisses do to me. I guess she was trying to reciprocate what I was giving her. She didn't have to, but I sure as shit wasn't gonna complain. I sighed and leaned down against her body, pressing most of my weight against her and pushing her into the sheets.

"Oh no…" Her voice was soft, breathy and fragile. Her eyes widened, and pupils dilated.

"What's wrong? What do you need?" I couldn't even fake genuine concern with the smirk on my lips. She could tell I was just teasing her, waiting for her body to bring her to another peak of pleasure.

"N-nothin… oh-eek! Oh, Dust-" Her body rocked, her hips crashing against mine. Her eyes screwed shut again and she bit down on my palms to stop from screaming. Her hips rocked against mine, her thighs closed tight, keeping the toy from moving. I watched with an even wider grin on my face. She was just so  _beautiful._

She flopped back on the bed after almost a minute, wrapping her arms around me again.

"Holy Dust…" She shivered and started to reach down for the toy. I guess she thought she'd had two and was done. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them down against the bed. She wasn't done. Not with me.

"I think I could watch that a few more times." I winked and kissed her just as she started to whine.

Three. Four. Five. Six.

She was whimpering, practically begging me to let her go. "Coco… I don't think I can take anymore." Her face was red, her eyes screwed shut.

"You really wanna stop?" I smirked, nibbling her lips. I could tell she didn't. Her body responded to each kiss like a starving Ursa would a piece of meat. She craved my touch- she  _needed_  it. Now it was obvious.

"I'm… gonna g-get you… back… I swear…"

"Do I hear a seventh on the way?" I'd found her tell. It was in her ears. As soon as they started to twist around one another, her next orgasm was less than a minute away.

"N-no- oh-"

I caught her lips in another kiss as she whined through her release. Looking deep into her chocolate eyes, I finally decided to let her go. She looked as if she'd pass out from the pleasure at any moment, and I didn't want to risk her falling asleep just yet. I let her wrists go and reached down for the toy.

Slowly, I slipped it out. Her body tensed as pulled and she gasped as the buzzing from the toy was joined by a slick, wet sound. Her shorts were soaked, her thighs slick, even the bed was wet beneath her thighs.

I threw the offensive piece of rubber and plastic back in the box and hugged her.  
My murderous Bun. My adorably cute Velvet. My delicious, beautiful girlfriend.

"So same time tomorrow?" I smirked before catching her lips in a kiss. She barely nodded before kissing me back.


End file.
